


Retirement

by lesbiansharp



Category: Scott & Bailey
Genre: F/F, it’s just drabble really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiansharp/pseuds/lesbiansharp
Summary: The days were boring now, but it was summer, and she did her best to keep busy with the garden. Pulling weeds never gave her the satisfaction she received from making Janet come, and she missed her all day long. She missed the work, too, but Gill knew that it was time. The job had got to her too much in the end and she needed quiet.
Relationships: Gill Murray/Janet Scott
Kudos: 6





	Retirement

Gill pressed her body against Janet’s. The two of them fit together like a puzzle these days, she thought. Nobody else had ever fit quite the way Janet did on her, every part of Gill’s body seemed to be made for Janet’s touch, and the other way around.

They were on the couch in Gill’s living room, Janet laying back against the pillows, Gill’s knee between her thighs. Hips grinding. Janet was kissing her like a woman starved, the days at work felt longer to her now that Gill was retired.

Janet’s fingers were tangled in her hair, tongue in Gill’s mouth, hands everywhere but then she paused as she often would in the heat of the moment. She paused and said those three little words that would send Gill running if they had come from the mouth of anyone else.

“I love you too.” Gill whispered it into her ear and began placing sloppy wet kisses down Janet’s neck. Her hands found Janet’s waist and pulled her blouse out from where it was tucked into her skirt, which had long since been hiked up, exposing Janet’s thighs so that Gill could press her knee up to Janet’s center through her nylons.

Janet helped unbutton her blouse for Gill and pulled it off of herself. Gill just stared for a moment at the cream lace of her bra and Janet’s chest rising and falling, heavy.  
“I missed you today.” Gill said it in a low tone.

The days were boring now, but it was summer, and she did her best to keep busy with the garden. Pulling weeds never gave her the satisfaction she received from making Janet come, and she missed her all day long. She missed the work, too, but Gill knew that it was time. The job had got to her too much in the end and she needed quiet.

What she needed most it seemed, was the sound of Janet moaning her name. Gill kissed her way across Janet’s chest, undoing her bra and tossing it to the floor in the living room. Janet pressed the back of Gill’s head, bringing her closer, begging for more contact as Gill sucked a nipple into her mouth and teased the other with her fingers. Janet bucked her hips and moaned loudly, arching her back.

“Can I?” Gill asked bluntly.  
“If you’ve got to this point and you’re not going to go down on me I’d be really disappointed,” Janet said shakily with a bit of cheek.

Gill smiled and kissed her again, tugging Janet’s nylons down and off along with the black skirt and tossed them to the floor.

Janet draped a leg over Gill’s shoulder and tilted her head back over the armrest of the couch. Gill sighed, the warm air of her breath against Janet’s sensitive skin making her shiver.  
“Fuck.” Janet moaned.

Gill smirked as she licked and kissed along Janet’s thighs, nipping every now and again which caused Janet to buck her hips in pleasure. “Inside me. Please.” Janet ached with want as Gill continued to drag it out until she placed the lightest kiss onto her clit. She nearly screamed, such a slight touch held so much power after being teased for what seemed like an eternity.

Gill licked her slowly, both of Janet’s legs now over her shoulders, thighs squeezing around her head. She went over Janet’s slit over and over, her scent getting more intense with Janet’s desire before Gill finally dipped her tongue into the folds. 

Janet ground her hips against Gill’s face, her hands now at the back of her head, pushing Gill down against herself. 

Janet came, hips grinding as she shook, moaning Gill’s name. Gill looked up into her big blue eyes and made her way back up Janet’s body, replacing her mouth with her hand, three fingers held inside Janet’s warmth. She kissed her deeply, Janet tasting herself on Gill’s lips, tongue, cheek. 

“Oh Gillian…” Gill smiled and looked into her eyes, melting. “I love coming home to you.”  
“I love you coming home to me, I’m sad without you all day long.”  
“Are you gonna do me again then or do you just like feeling yourself inside me?” Janet chuckled.

“Needy aren’t we? alright then.” Gill curled her fingers up against Janet’s G-spot and thrust into her. “Such a good girl.” She purred in Janet’s ear. Janet looked into her eyes as she came again, whimpering. 

“What if I just retire as well?” Janet whispered, snuggling against Gill’s chest. “We could be together all the time again, weed the garden together and I could take up knitting.”  
“Please, then I can have you all the time. Sell the house, your mum can live here too.”

“I love you, Gill.”  
“I love you too.” Gill kissed her softly on the nose.


End file.
